


El camino elegido

by MourinhOMG



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MourinhOMG/pseuds/MourinhOMG





	1. Chapter 1

**Jeralt, padre de el protagonista:** Vamos a descansar, Byleth, sé que ha sido un día duro para ambos.

**Byleth** : No creas Jeralt, ha sido el entrenamiento lo que acabó conmigo hoy.

 **Jeralt** : Vamos hijo, no me vengas con formalidades, puedes llamarme padre, ya lo sabes.

 **Byleth** : Lo siento, padre...

 **Jeralt** : No importa. ¿Sabes qué? Te invito a tomar algo en esa taberna, esta vez pago yo.

 **Byleth** : Madre mía, ¿estás bien Jeralt?

 **Jeralt** : Sí, estoy bien, pero me va a empezar a doler la cabeza como no pares de llamarme Jeralt.

 **Byleth** : Es que me sale natural...

 **Jeralt** : El dolor de cabeza también es natural.

_Byleth y Jeralt, entran en la taberna y se ponen a comer y a beber. Hasta que un caballero con armadura entra en la taberna. Éste, parece percatarse de la presencia de Byleth y Jeralt y comienza a correr hacia ellos._

**Caballero con armadura:** ¡Jeralt! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal te va todo?

 **Jeralt** : Bastante bien en mi opinión, ¿y tú que tal estás?

 **Caballero con armadura** : ¡Oh! Ya sabes, la arzobispa es la que manda yo acato órdenes, y sinceramente no han cambiado mucho las cosas en el monasterio después de marcharte. ¡Hombre! ¡Hace tanto que no te veía! ¡Como creciste!

 **Byleth** : Perdón, pero..., ¿nos conocemos?

 **Caballero con armadura** : Perdona mis modales muchacho, es que no te vi nunca más después de tu nacimiento por lo que no me recordarás. Soy Alois, actual soldado de el monasterio de Garregh Mach, tu padre era mi antiguo capitán.

**Jeralt** : Sí Alois, pero esa época ya se terminó hace tiempo, ya lo sabes.

_En ese momento, entra un caballero en la taberna y corre hacia donde está Alois._

**Caballero** : ¡General Alois! ¡Los delegados están siendo atacados por unos bandidos!

 **Alois** : Menos mal que te he encontrado Jeralt, necesitamos tu ayuda.

 **Byleth** : ¿Quiénes son esos delegados de los que hablas?

 **Alois** : No hay tiempo para explicaciones, ¿venís?

 **Jeralt** : No sé..., teníamos que ir hacia el sur para entregar un paquete y luego...

 **Byleth** : ¡Claro que vamos! Así podremos seguir entrenando, ¿verdad Jeralt?

_Jeralt gruñe, nadie sabe si es por el hecho de volver a luchar junto Alois o porque Byleth siempre le llama por su nombre._

**Alois** : ¡Estupendo! Pues vamos allá que hay que darse prisa, ¡el futuro de Fódlan depende de nosotros!

 **Jeralt** : ¿No estás exagerando demasiado Alois?

 **Alois** : Vamos hombre, ¿es que no te hierve la sangre por volver a luchar conmigo después de tanto tiempo?

 **Jeralt** : Lo único por lo que me hierve la sangre es porque no puedes apañártelas sin nosotros.

 **Alois** : Vamos Jeralt, por los viejos tiempos.

 **Byleth** : Sí Jeralt, por los viejos tiempos.

 **Jeralt** : Está bien, que remedio...

_Los tres personajes empiezan a andar hacia el campo donde se encuentran los delegados. Los tres (bueno, quizás Jeralt no), están preocupados por llegar a tiempo a salvar a esos chicos._


	2. Los delegados

_Jeralt, Alois y Byleth siguen caminando hasta que se encuentran con los delegados en medio de un campo de batalla, los delegados eran tres en total, uno rubio, uno de pelo negro y por último una de pelo blanco. El campo de batalla tiene un bosque a la derecha, un camino en el centro y hierba a la izquierda._

**Alois** : ¡Ya llegan los refuerzos!

 **Chico rubio:** ¡Ya tardabas Alois! Al final nos iban a hacer papilla, suerte que no saben donde estamos ahora mismo...

 **Jeralt** : Pues el escondite este tampoco es que sea muy bueno, es decir, literalmente estais en camino descubierto y solo os ocultáis detrás de una torre de vigilancia, suerte que no hay nadie...

 **Chica de pelo blanco** : Bueno, en el bosque estaba garantizado que encontraríamos bandidos si nos escondíamos ahí. Una cosilla que creo que se os ha olvidado..., ¿qué clase de refuerzos son estos? Es decir, no quiero ofenderos, no pongo en duda que el capitán Jeralt y su hijo sean buenos con sus armas, pero son solamente dos personas, "refuerzos" es considerado por un grupo grande de soldados, en mi opinión.

 **Alois** : Ah sí, es cierto. Jeralt, ¿por casualidad no tendrás un ejército disponible, verdad?

 **Jeralt** : Por supuesto que sí.

 **Alois** : ¡Genial! Y por curiosidad, ¿cuántos son?

 **Jeralt** : Están aquí presentes, mira, este es el capitán y único soldado de mi ejército, Byleth, y no hay nadie más que presentar.

 **Chico de pelo negro:** ¡Qué guasón Jeralt!

 **Jeralt** : ¡Calla chaval! Tenemos que prepararnos para la batalla, Alois, ¿cómo se te pasa por alto presentarnos a los delegados?

 **Alois** : Ah, es verdad, bueno ya se presentan ellos mismos, que pereza.

 **Chico de pelo rubio:** Que vago eres Alois, bueno en fin, encantado de conoceros, "ejército de refuerzo", soy Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Dimitri para abreviar. Nacido en el Reino de Faerghus, lidero la casa de los Leones Azules en la academia. Mi especialidad es la lanza, y... No sé que más decir.

**Jeralt** : Vale Dimitri, nos quedó toda esa información muy clara.

 **Chico de pelo negro:** Se le olvidó decir que es muy pesado, pero en fin, yo me presentaré mejor que él. Soy Claude von Riegan o Claude, como prefieran. Actualmente, soy delegado de la casa de los Ciervos Dorados. En un futuro, con el apoyo de mis compañeros, lideraré la Alianza de Leicester. Soy un hacha con el arco y dicen que soy muy listillo y guasón.

**Dimitri** : Y también un insoportable.

 **Claude** : No me vengas ahora con tus insultos refinados, que no te sirven de nada.

 **Chica de pelo blanco:** ¡Callad de una vez, que nos van a descubrir!

_Claude y Dimitri se callan al instante._

**Chica de pelo blanco** : Ambos son unos impresentables, pero perdonad su comportamiento, en el fondo se respetan.

 **Claude** : ¡Falso!

 **Dimitri** : ¡Esto es irrelevante!

 **Claude** : ¿Pero quién te crees tú para hablar de esa manera?

 **Dimitri** : ¿Sabes acaso lo que eso significa?

 **Claude** : Debería habérselo consultado a alguien antes de salir...

 **Chica de pelo blanco:** Dejando a esos dos a un lado..., me presentaré de todos modos, soy Edelgard von Hresvelg o Edelgard si así queréis llamarme. Nací en el Imperio de Adestría y gracias a mi capacidad de liderato, soy capaz de liderar la casa de las Águilas Negras hasta que me convierta en la emperatriz, momento en el que seguramente desapareceré de la academia. Mi arma principal es el hacha y mis compañeros me evalúan como alguien con mucho orgullo y muy valiente.

**Jeralt** : Esa ha sido la mejor presentación sin duda. Pero en fin, debemos trazar un plan ahora mismo antes de que...

 **Bandido** : Capitán Kostas, están aquí los delegados, ¡pero tienen refuerzos!

 **Kostas, el jefe de los bandidos:** Ya veo, gracias por esa información que ya sabía. Además, son solo tres más, ¿qué clase de refuerzos son esos?

_Edelgard y Dimitri miran a Alois con una expresión de superioridad._

**Alois** : Son los nuestros, ¡y esta batalla ya está vencida!

 **Jeralt** : Cierto Alois, esta batalla será muy sencilla así que...

 **Kostas** : ¿Cómo que sencilla, desgraciado?

 **Alois** : Cállate, ¡escoria humana! El capitán así lo ha dicho, y será una victoria fácil.

 **Jeralt** : Gracias Alois. Chicos, antes de que lleguen más bandidos trazaremos el plan. Dimitri y Claude, una lanza y un arco son una gran combinación en batalla, así que iréis juntos por el camino de la derecha, por el bosque, para intentar eliminar a todos los bandidos que haya por ahí. ¿Entendido?

 **Dimitri y Claude:** ¡Sí capitán!

 **Jeralt** : ¡Pues venga! ¡Andando que es gerundio!

_Dimitri y Claude se meten por el camino del bosque y empiezan a andar y alejarse del punto de partida._

**Jeralt** : Edelgard y Byleth, dos armas potentes de cuerpo a cuerpo, iréis juntos por el camino del medio para evitar que nos lleguen más bandidos, ya tenemos trabajo para rato con los que tenemos aquí, ¿entendido?

_Edelgard y Byleth asienten, no como esos dos gritones. Tras escuchar el plan, deciden ponerse en marcha para no perder el tiempo y desaparecen de las vistas de Jeralt y Alois._

**Jeralt** : Alois, ¿te gustaría rememorar esos días de gloria que tuvimos?

 **Alois** : ¡Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías, capitán!

_Alois se pone muy feliz, y, juntos, empiezan a luchar contra los bandidos que los rodeaban. Mientras que el resto sigue su camino para eliminar a los restantes._


	3. Edelgard

_Alois y Jeralt se encontraban matando montones de bandidos, Dimitri y Claude fueron por el bosque asesinando a todo enemigo posible. Mientras, nuetro protagonista, Byleth, era acompañado por la guerrera Edelgard en su camino de búsqueda de bandidos._

**Edelgard** : Así que hijo del capitán Jeralt, ¿cómo se siente al tener al capitán de padre?

 **Byleth** : Pues la verdad es que es arrogante, y cuando entrenamos, siempre me incentiva.

 **Edelgard** : Es la mejor manera de entrenar, así siempre estarás mejorando.

 **Byleth** : Eso es cierto, pero no me gusta esa manera de entrenar, no me motiva mucho...

 **Edelgard** : No te quejes tanto, muchos querrían tener una relación cercana con Jeralt, pero no pueden.

 **Byleth** : Con lo frío que es, sería imposible relacionarse con él.

 **Edelgard** : No lo digo por eso, Jeralt abandonó el monasterio cuando naciste.

 **Byleth** : ¿Y eso por qué?

 **Edelgard** : No lo sé, a lo mejor es porque tuvo miedo de Rhea al saber que tu madre murió...

 **Byleth** : (...)

 **Edelgard** : ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, Byleth. No pensé en que te molestaría...

 **Byleth** : No pasa nada..., no tengo ni idea de que ocurrió así que me alegra saber algo.

 **Edelgard** : Bueno, ya hablaremos de este tema luego, no quiero bajarte la moral antes de que acabe la misión.

 **Byleth** : Sí, por favor, no quiero deprimirme.

_De repente aparece un bandido de la nada y Byleth lo mata rápidamente._

**Edelgard** : Eres muy habilidoso con la espada como tu padre.

 **Byleth** : Es lo que tiene entrenar con Jeralt, ya lo sabes.

 **Edelgard** : Sí, supongo.

_Byleth y Edelgard siguen hablando y caminando un buen rato hasta que en un momento dado..._

**Kostas** : Al fin os encuentro, parejita.

 **Edelgard** : ¿Kostas?

 **Kostas** : El mismo. He logrado escapar del campo de batalla donde se encontraban Jeralt y Alois para poder venir aquí a mataros.

 **Edelgard** : ¿Tú crees? Es el mejor momento de acabar contigo, Kostas, me da igual si es Jeralt, como si es el lelo de Alois, o si soy yo la que te mate, sólo sé que caerás.

 **Kostas** : ¿Eso crees niñita? ¡Prepararos para morir por tu insolencia!

 **Edelgard** : No creo que seremos nosotros los que caigamos en esta batalla.

 **Kostas** : ¿Qué insinúas, pequeña?

 **Edelgard** : Ya lo verás ahora, ¡desgracia humana!

_Edelgard corre a intentar asestarle un corte con el hacha a Kostas, pero falla. Kostas aprovecha que Edelgard está indefensa y le da con su espada en la pierna. Esto hace que ella caiga al suelo y de la herida de su pierna no cese de manar sangre._

**Kostas** : ¡Di tus últimas palabras niña insolente!

_Edelgard intenta levantarse._

**Edelgard** : No puedo... caer aquí... _-cae al suelo-._ Contra este indeseable...

 **Kostas** : Jajajajaja, tu llanto es música para mis oídos.

_Kostas estaba a punto de matar a Edelgard, pero Byleth, que se había mantenido a un lado en esta batalla, decide ir a atacar a Kostas. Decidido, va corriendo con su espada y se la clava a Kostas en el pecho, pero la armadura de éste detiene el ataque, Byleth intenta que la espada atraviese la armadura, pero sin éxito. Kostas ríe ante la insolencia de Byleth y le clava su espada en el pecho. Byleth cae al suelo._

**Edelgard** : ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!

***En el subconsciente de Byleth***

**Niña de pelo verde** : ¡Tonto! ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?

 **Byleth** : ¿Morir?

 **Niña de pelo verde** : ¡Exacto! Y por si fuera poco, tendré que hacer algo al respecto, ¿sabes en qué lío me has metido?

 **Byleth** : No te he metido en ningún lío.

 **Niña de pelo verde** : Anda que sí lo has hecho, ¿a quién se le ocurre intentar preforar una armadura con la punta de una espada?

_Byleth se queda callado._

**Niña de pelo verde** : Es igual, pfff, que irresponsable eres.

 **Byleth** : ¡Oye, cállate! ¡No se ni quién eres y solamente te dedicas a criticarme!

 **Niña de pelo verde** : ¿Qué no sabes quién soy yo? ¿Cómo te atreves? Llevo toda tu vida en tu cabeza, qué pasa, ¿es la primera vez que usas tu cabeza?

 **Byleth** : Eso no resuelve mi duda.

 **Niña de pelo verde** : Soy Sothis, también conocida como ''El origen'', una diosa.

 **Byleth** : ¡Una diosa en mi cabeza!

 **Sothis** : Sí, bueno tendré que retroceder en el tiempo y a partir de ahora, te vas a tener que acostumbrar a escucharme en tu subconsciente.

 **Byleth** : ¿Se puede retroceder en el tiempo?

_Sothis prefiere no responder por si Byleth se ofende más de lo que ya está._

***Fuera del subconsciente de Byleth***

_Tras retroceder en el tiempo, Byleth se encuentra en la situación de antes, Kostas a punto de matar a Edelgard. Byleth decide hacer lo mismo que antes, pero esta vez, mientras Kostas ríe, quita la espada de la armadura y le corta la cabeza._

**Edelgard** : Vaya, eso estuvo realmente genial.

 **Byleth** : Gracias, ¿pero puedes levantarte?

 **Edelgard** : Todavía no tengo la fuerza suficiente en las piernas para caminar.

 **Byleth** : Entonces te llevaré yo, no quiero dejarte aquí sola.

 **Edelgard** : Gracias.

_Byleth vuelve hacia donde estaban Alois y Jeralt cargando con Edelgard en sus brazos. Cuando llegaron, ya estaban todos esperándoles._

**Claude** : ¡Mirad a la parejita! ¿Qué tal Edelgard?

 **Edelgard** : Estoy bien, solamente me han hecho una herida en la pierna.

 **Jeralt** : No tiene buena pinta, será mejor que volvamos ya.

 **Alois** : Ya habéis oído, hay que llevar a Edelgard al monasterio. Capitán Jeralt, ¿nos acompañará usted más su hijo?

 **Jeralt** : Tenemos que entregar un paquete ya te dije...

 **Dimitri** : Venga Jeralt, todos sabemos que es mentira, vayamos al monasterio.

 **Edelgard** : Sí venga, acompañadnos por favor.

 **Claude** : Tú lo que pasa es que ya tienes una parejita y por eso quieres que vengan, ¿verdad princesa?

 **Alois** : Venga chicos, así solo les espantareis, bueno, ¿qué decís? ¿Queréis venir?

 **Byleth** : Hablo en nombre de los dos cuando digo que sí.

 **Jeralt** : En el mío no.

 **Byleth** : Vamos Jeralt, seguro que será genial.

_Jeralt no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar, y se pusieron todos a caminar hacia el monasterio, excepto Edelgard que iba en los brazos de Byleth._


	4. ¿Águila, león o ciervo?

***Camino al monasterio***

**Claude** : Sigo pensando en si Edelgard hace de que le duele la rodilla...

 **Edelgard** : Ja, ja, muy gracioso Claude.

 **Alois** : Vamos Claude, si quiere que alguien la lleve en brazos, déjale, no nos incumbe.

 **Dimitri** : No creo, Edelgard es demasiado orgullosa como para dejarse herir para que la lleven en brazos.

 **Claude** : Vamos hombre, solo bromeaba.

 **Jeralt** : Vamos, vamos, calmaros.

 **Dimitri** : Mantén la compostura un rato Claude.

 **Claude** : Finolis...

 **Jeralt** : Vale chicos, hemos llegado...

***Dentro del monasterio***

**Alois** : Bien Jeralt, debo llevaros ante la arzobispa.

_Jeralt gruñe otra vez_

**Byleth** : ¿Por qué gruñes ahora Jeralt?

 **Jeralt** : Ya te lo diré después sin éstos delante.

 **Dimitri** : Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, tenemos que hacer cada uno cosas con sus clases.

 **Alois** : Está bien, ¡hasta luego!

 **Byleth** : Un segundo, deberíais acompañar a Edelgard a la enfermería.

 **Edelgard** : Ya no hace falta, apenas me duele al caminar, pero igualmente voy a ir no vaya a ser, suerte que está al lado...

_Edelgard se va cojeando_

**Claude** : Yo tengo cosas que hacer al igual que Dimitri, así que... ¡Hasta luego, supongo!

_Dimitri y Claude se van.  
_

**Alois** : ¡Vamos! Os acompañaré hasta la puerta.

_Alois, Jeralt y Byleth caminan hasta la puerta de la puerta donde se encontraba la arzobispa. Una vez llegado, Alois se despide de éstos y se va._

**Jeralt** : Verás, sobre lo de antes...

 **Byleth** : Qué pasaba, ¿es el motivo por el cuál no querías venir?

 **Jeralt** : Sí. Verás, la arzobispa no me da muy buena espina, ten cuidado con ella, quiero decir, estate alerta porque no es muy de fiar.

 **Byleth** : Vale, seré precavido.

***Byleth y Jeralt entran en la habitación***

**Hombre de pelo verde** : Saludos Jeralt y compañía.

 **Jeralt** : Buenas tardes...

 **Hombre de pelo verde** : Seteth.

 **Jeralt** : Seteth, buenas tardes, ¿está la arzobispa?

**Seteth** : Sí, ahora mismo viene. De hecho ahí viene.

 **Mujer de pelo verde, la arzobispa** : ¡Qué sorpresa, Jeralt!

 **Jeralt** : Buenas tardes, señora arzobispa.

 **Arzobispa** : No andes con formalidades, ya sabes que puedes llamarme Rhea.

_Byleth se ríe de Jeralt.  
_

**Jeralt** : Sí, Rhea.

 **Rhea** : Y este es tu hijo supongo, ¿Byleth verdad?

 **Byleth** : Sí, señora arzobispa.

 **Rhea** : Puedes llamarme Rhea si quieres, muchacho.

 **Jeralt** : Bueno, antes de seguir hablando, tengo que decir que tengo que saludar a la milicia presente para hablarles de mi regreso

 **Rhea** : Como veas, Jeralt.

_Jeralt se va._

**Rhea** : Bueno Byleth, me han dicho que eres muy bueno con la espada.

 **Byleth** : Sí...

 **Rhea** : Eso siempre será una ventaja, sobre todo si vas a trabajar aquí.

 **Byleth** : ¿Trabajar aquí? ¿En qué momento dije eso?

 **Rhea** : Si vas a querer vivir aquí, vas a tener que hacer algo por la Iglesia.

 **Byleth, frustrado por no poder vivir allí gratis** : ¿Y de qué trabajo se trata?

 **Rhea** : Aprovechando que el nuevo año académico va a comenzar, serás profesor de una de las tres casas disponibles en el monasterio.

 **Byleth** : ¿Te refieres a la casa de Edelgard, la de Dimitri y la de Claude?

 **Rhea** : Parece que ya los conoces..., pues sí, tendrás que elegir una de las tres casas. Si quieres, ve a hablar con ellos y que te expliquen un poco como es cada casa o ve a hablar con los alumnos y a preguntarles cosas para que te ayuden en tu elección, y no te preocupes por elegir primero, a los otros dos profesores no les importa que elija un nuevo miembro del personal.

 **Byleth** : Vale.

_Byleth abandona la habitación y se dispone a caminar por el monasterio, hasta que se encuentra a Claude y se para a hablar con él._

**Claude** : ¡Hola Byleth! ¿Qué tal?

 **Byleth** : Muy bien Claude, ¿y tú?

 **Claude** : Bien, bien, ¿qué pasaba?

 **Byleth** : Voy a ser profesor aquí y me hacen elegir entre las tres casas.

 **Claude** : Vaya, eso sí que es un notición.

 **Byleth** : Y que lo digas, vine a saber un poco de tu clase antes de saber de el resto.

 **Claude** : Con que soy el primero... Me halagas. Bien, soy líder de los Ciervos Dorados como ya sabes y como tal podría decirte que la clase es un poco caótica, cada uno tiene su origen e historia trágica, pero se pasa estupendamente en la clase.

 **Byleth** : ¿Hay alguien que destaques de tu clase?

 **Claude** : Realmente cada uno de nosotros tiene una habilidad impresionante, pero destacaría a mi secretaria Hilda.

 **Byleth** : ¿Algo más que quisieras decirme?

 **Claude** : La verdad es que ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada...

 **Byleth** : Vale Claude, gracias.

_Byleth se va y se pone en búsqueda de Dimitri y Edelgard para saber algo de sus clases. Tras un rato de caminata, encuentra a Dimitri cerca de un estanque._

**Dimitri** : Hola Byleth, ¿pasaba algo?

 **Byleth** : No es nada importante, pero quisiera saber cosas sobre tu clase, voy a ser profesor y me hacen elegir entre las tres disponibles.

 **Dimitri** : Bueno, lo primero que debes saber es que somos los Leones Azules. Todos somos grandes guerreros o magos y juntos hemos arrasado en varias batallas juntos. No todos hemos nacido en el Reino de Faerghus, pero nos entendemos perfectamente.

 **Byleth** : ¿Podrías destacar a alguien?

 **Dimitri** : La verdad es que no, pero si te refieres a quien me acompaña por así decirlo, es Dedue, un chico muy fuerte y corpulento.

 **Byleth** : Vale, muchas gracias Dimitri.

_Byleth abandona a Dimitri y se pone en busca de Edelgard. La encuentra al lado del pasillo principal y se pone a hablar con ella:_

**Edelgard** : Buenas Byleth.

 **Byleth** : ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?

 **Edelgard** : Sí, y gracias por cargar conmigo todo el camino y preocuparte.

 **Byleth** : De nada, por cierto voy a ser profesor aquí, y quería saber datos de tu clase, he de elegir una antes de que acabe el día.

 **Edelgard** : Está bien, bueno, la casa de las Águilas Negras, donde cada uno tiene su propio mundo, algunos son temerosos o vagos y otros deseosos por entrenar y superar retos. Evidentemente no podría decir lo mismo de cada uno, pero todos son geniales.

 **Byleth** : ¿Y tienes, por así decirlo, un acompañante?

 **Edelgard** : Un acompañante... ¿te refieres al baile? Aún queda mucho, pero ya que preguntas, pues...

 **Byleth** : No, no. Me has malinterpretado, me refiero a que si de todos tus compañeros, hay uno que esté contigo como de secretario por así decirlo.

 **Edelgard** : - _Baja la cabeza_ \- Ah, sí, perdona... Sí, es Hubert un brillante mago y responsable, lamentablemente es un hombre muy oscuro y repelente, pero suele tener siempre la razón.

 **Byleth** : Vale, gracias.

_Tras hablar con todos los delegados, Byleth decide ir a hablar con Rhea._

**Rhea** : Buenas de nuevo Byleth, ¿decidiste qué hacer?

 **Byleth** : Ser profesor.

 **Rhea** : Vale, pero digo la clase.

 **Byleth** : Ah, claro.

_Hay un silencio incómodo._

**Rhea** : Y..., ¿cuál vas a elegir?

 **Byleth** : Pues la verdad me gustan todas, pero tengo claro cual elegir.

_Rhea empieza a perder la paciencia._

**Rhea** : ¿Cuál?

 **Byleth** : Preferiría esperar a los otros profesores para hablar del tema antes de decidir definitivamente, así que me despido por ahora. ¡Chao!

_Byleth sale de la habitación y se pone en búsqueda de los otros profesores. Al cerrar la puerta, Byleth puede escuchar un grito de Rhea de desesperación._


End file.
